


fools

by onlyfools



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is a fool for falling in love. Josh Dun is someone who mends his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fools

**Author's Note:**

> so hello! i'm new to this website but not new to writing. i hope this is decent bc i just love joshler so much and man am i a sucker for a heart break one shot :-) if there any questions, you can ask me! this was inspired by troye sivan's 'fools'. PS: when you see the --- it means it is now present time.

Tyler Joseph knew better. Tyler fricking knew that his happiness was temporary. Nothing ever worked out for him and just once, _god once_ , he thought differently. He really thought that falling in love was a joke, _a complete fairy tale that didn't exist_. He hated the L word, in fact, he would call it the forbidden word. His friends, Brendon and Dallon, never understood the hatred Tyler had for love. And Tyler had a really good reason for that.

Love was a lie.

Tyler grew up watching his parents argue all the time whether he wanted to or not. His siblings had gotten used to it but he never did. It was ugly. They didn't love each other anymore, simple as that. If they did, why did they fight over stupid shit? If they truly loved each other, why did they sleep in different rooms? So many questions and no answers except for one comment in mind: love was a lie.

The small boy made a promise to himself and that was to never fall in love.

He failed.

He met someone.

Someone who was just as sad and lonely.

His name? Tyler Carter.

Tyler Carter was wonderful. He had a voice of an angel and not to mention, a complete sweetheart. They met on the first day of music class. Ms. Nieves, the teacher, had called their first name for attendance and in confusion, they both stared each other down. Clearly there could only be one Tyler, duh.

Tyler Joseph remembered that day very clearly.

-

_"Tyler, please raise your hand." Ms. Nieves called out._

_"Here!" Tyler Joseph and Tyler Carter's hand immediately shot up into the air. "Wait, you can't be Tyler, I'm Tyler!" They huffed, giving each other a glare. "Stop that!"_

_"Oh, it appears that there are two of you. How great." She sighed. "I meant Carter."_

_Tyler Carter smirked and stuck out his tongue at the imposter, then he smiled at their teacher. "That's me, Ma'am."_

_Tyler Joseph rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever. I'm still the better Tyler."_

_"What's that, punk?" Tyler Carter glanced back at him._

_"Nothing, punk." he mocked._

_-_

Tyler Joseph had no idea that he would get close to him. Hell, he didn't even want to be in the same room as him. But life hated him so of course, he got paired up with him for a project. All they had to do was write a song, compose it if possible, and then perform it in front of the class. They had exchanged numbers, sadly, and figured out a schedule to work on the song. _It couldn't be that hard_ , they both thought. Boy, were they wrong.

-

_"How are we going to do this?" Tyler Joseph asked, pushing his desk closer to Tyler's. "I've never written a song before."_

_Tyler shrugged. "Beats me. I haven't either. I only chose this class because I wanted an easy A. I guess I should have picked guitar class."_

_"Me, too."_

_They both laughed._

_"You know, Joseph, you're not that bad."_

_"Likewise, Carter."_

A week passed by and instead of working on their project, they spent their time hanging out with each other. They had many things in common, for instance: they loved the same bands, artists, games, and etc. Plus, they felt a connection. It was weird. Tyler had never felt that way before so he decided to ask Brendon for his opinion.

_"Dude, I need your opinion."_

_Brendon gave him a nod. "Go for it."_

_"Tyler gives me this strange feeling in my stomach. Like when I look at him, I just, I don't know." he paused. "When he gets close, I mean close, I forget how to breathe. Is that possible? Can I pass out because of that? It worries me, man. Sometimes I'll talk too much in front of him and then I'll feel like a fool but he tells me that I'm interesting and encourages me to continue. Oh, and don't even get me started on his lips. They're just so--"_

_"Holy fuck, you_ ** _like_** _him." Brendon let out a cackle and clapped his hands when Tyler began to blush_.

_"No I don't. How does one like someone? That's not me. Crushes doesn't exist to me."_

_"Shut the front door, Ty. You literally just went on a rant on how much you want him. I'm not surprised, though. You two are always in your own little world. It's cute. He's cute. Just fuck him already. Wait, no. I think he'd top, not you."_

_"Jesus christ, do you ever hear yourself talk? I'm done with this conversation."_

_-_

Tyler refused to believe he had a crush on his friend. He refused it so much that he started to avoid him at all costs. He wouldn't reply to his texts, calls or kiks. At school, Tyler would make sure to take a different route just to make sure he didn't run into him. It worked. And as if that wasn't dramatic, he started to skip music class. A classmate named Troye Sivan would write an extra set of notes just for Tyler. They had a compromise: Tyler had to buy him Nutella whenever Troye ran out.

Unfortunately, Ms. Nieves called his parents which led to a big dispute in the Joseph household. This was not what he had in mind. He promised Ms. Nieves he would be returning to class which made his parents happy.

The day he got back, Tyler Carter fell out of his chair. Not because he was surprised, but because Tyler had greeted him for the first time in weeks. Typical.

_"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Tyler Joseph ran to his side, offering a hand towards the small boy._

_The other Tyler scoffed, slapping the hand away. "No fucking thanks."_

_"This is so much better than a soap opera." Troye whispered loudly to his friend._

_The two Tylers were not happy. "I heard that!"_

_"Stop copying me!"_

_"You stop copying me!"_

When the bell rang, signaling that class was now over, Ms. Nieves asked them to stay back. She asked if they had started on their project. They lied and said yes.

Ms. Nieves smiled and reminded them that the song was due in a week which is when they freaked out.

_"Frick, a week?! We're so dead." Tyler Joseph cried out, walking out of the music room._

_"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't stopped talking to me. Lucky for you, I actually started writing a song. It's really personal and it's shit but whatever, it's better than nothing. My friend Scout can help us musically." Tyler looked over at him. "Come over today. I promise I won't kick your ass at Super Mario."_

_"Oh come on man, you're breaking my heart."_

That afternoon, Tyler Carter showed him the most heart breaking song he ever heard.

_"So, you gonna sing it or what?" Tyler Joseph questioned after reading the lyrics._

_"Y-you want me to? I mean, I'm not that good. Plus, I don't even have a chorus. It's--"_

_Tyler Joseph pulled him closer and they were now staring into each other's eyes. "Listen, Ty. These lyrics are already great. We're using 'em. I'll help out with the chorus. Now sing."_

_Tyler Carter's eyes trailed down to his lips. "Okay."_

Tyler Joseph admitted he had a crush and it was returned that same night.

When Tyler told Brendon that he was now taken, Brendon kissed his cheek and screamed, _"Dallon owes me twenty bucks and a blowjob!"_

Tyler finally felt like things were falling into place. He started to smile more and he just felt _alive_.

Months passed by and they were still going strong. They had cute coffee dates, art dates, concert dates, and oh man, everything. Brendon started calling them Tyler Squared because they became one person, literally. When Tyler Carter broke out 'L' word after a long make-out session, it scared Tyler so fucking much that he almost left his house. But he didn't move for once. He didn't avoid his problems. Instead, he ended up opening up to him. Tyler Carter kissed him afterwards and told him, _"when you're ready to say it, I will be right here"._

It didn't take much longer for Tyler Joseph to say 'I love you'. He was holding Tyler's hand while they were watching the sunset. He felt ready and he came to a conclusion: Tyler Carter deserved his heart completely. They went around his and made love. It was truly a night to remember.

-

Tyler Squared came out to their parents, expecting the worst reactions from them all. However, it was the complete opposite. Life was good. Really good.

Well until a certain new boy named Michael Bohn came into the picture.

Michael Bohn was intimidating as hell. He had stretched ears, a tattoo behind his ear, always wore a angry look on his face, oh and was in a band called Secrets ForeVer with three other guys: Joshua Dun, Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump. Tyler couldn't judge their music because he never bothered to look them up. He did know that Joshua was an insane drummer, though. 

Secrets ForeVer were a post hardcore band or that's what Tyler called it after watching their set on a Friday night. Michael invited Tyler Carter over to jam out and he dragged his boyfriend. While Tyler had his eyes on Michael, the other boy watched Josh and his pink hair.

After they played two songs in Josh's shitty, old garage, they all split into twos. Tyler felt awkward because he was now being ignored by his boyfriend for a stupid screamer and he just wanted to leave already. Thankfully, Josh walked over to him.

_"Be honest: did we rock or did we rock?"_

_"I mean, do you want the sugar coated answer or the real one?"_

_Josh smirked. "That depends. Do they both include your number at the end?"_

_Tyler nearly choked on his breath. "U-um,"_

_"Just kidding. Kind of. I know you're taken by Tycar. But hey, I do want to be your friend." Josh smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"I'd be honored, Dun."_

_-_

Tyler and Josh clicked right away. Faster than he ever did with his boyfriend. They made each other happy. Very happy. They could hang out for two hours, sit in silence and have no regrets of wasting that time because really, there was no such thing as wasting time with Josh Dun.

However, things between Tyler Squared took a dark turn and no one saw it coming.  It started like this: Tyler Carter dyed his hair purple. It was random. He looked fucking amazing and it got him attention during school. Whenever he walked down the hall with Tyler, guys and girls made flirty comments. Tyler Joseph never paid attention to them because yeah, his boyfriend was _hot and all his_. He loved showing him off. But it started to grow tiring, especially because Tyler Carter began to change.

Tyler didn't notice at first and how could he? He barely had time with his boyfriend. He figured it was just because of school and life itself that got in the way. In reality the truth was that Tyler Carter stopped trying. He no longer felt the same for Tyler Joseph as he did since day one but he wouldn't come to terms with it. He grew distant from his boyfriend and grew closer to Michael. 

-

Tyler Squared began to argue.

Daily.

_"You don't even send me good morning texts anymore! Or tell me you miss me when we go for hours and hours without talking. When we're in school, you sit with your new friends. I'm not saying that I want you to stop hanging with them but why cant I sit with you? Are you ashamed of me? Am I not cool enough for A.J, Scout, Sky, or **Michael**?"_

_"God, Ty. You sound obsessive and controlling. Don't even talk to me. I can't believe what you're accusing me for. Unbelievable."_

Their fights became toxic. Their relationship grew toxic and god, Tyler Joseph knew he should have gotten out while he still could. But he couldn't. He couldn't after all he had been through with him. He kept thinking things would change and go back to how things used to be.

Again, he thought wrong.

-

_"Hello?" Josh answered his phone, half asleep and half  worried._

_"Josh," Tyler murmured. "I know it's 3 in the morning but...but I have these thoughts. I can't shake them off. Tyler won't answer me, it's been hours. I'm going insane by myself. Please help me."_

_"Shit, what's going on?"_

_"I just keep thinking about my relationship. I can't lose him, Josh. He means the world to me. I don't want to end up like my parents. I can't. It's scaring me. He's distant and won't talk to me. If we do talk, I'll be lucky if it ends up being two minutes. These thoughts keep coming to mind like what if we break up? What if he's cheating on me with Michael?" he rambled, not realizing tears were running down his cheeks._ _Tyler almost forgot how to breathe. "Oh god, Josh. I can't. I can't do this. I'm s-s-shaking."_

_"I'm coming over. Don't hang up and breathe with me."_

_When Josh got to Tyler's, he almost tripped on a rock because he wasn't paying attention to the ground. Thankfully, he had great balance. He went around the back and climbed up Tyler's balcony. He then opened the door and walked inside of Ty's room only to find him on the floor with his hands covering his face. Josh ran to his side and kneeled besides his friend._

_"It's me, Josh. I got you, Ty. I'm here."_

_Tyler looked up at Josh with tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me tonight."_

_"I wouldn't dream of it."_

Josh stayed the night. He held Tyler in his arms and they fell asleep somehow. 

Tyler felt at peace.

So did Josh.

-

Tyler Carter broke up with Tyler Joseph after their anniversary. Tyler Carter had blocked him on all social media and made sure to sit far away from him during their music class. They had already gotten an A+ on their project so there was not much at stake anymore. And not to mention school was ending soon. 

Tyler Joseph felt betrayed, lied to and most of all, he was angry at himself for letting someone in. How could he let his feelings get the best of him? Now he had to deal with a broken heart and the emptiness he felt. 

And dammit, it sucked.

-

Josh Dun was furious at Tyler Carter and Michael Bohn. He knew there was something going on between them but never said anything because he just wanted his best friend to be happy.

_Whoa, best friend? Slow down, Josh-o._

But who was Josh kidding? Tyler was his best friend and now he had to look out for him. He had to make sure no one else would hurt him like Tycar did.

**\---**

One Friday afternoon, Tyler was over at Josh's place and they had just finished playing a round of Mario Kart.  Obviously, Josh won.

"This is rigged. I want a rematch." Tyler comments, throwing the controller a few inches away from him. 

"Hey, watch it! You break it, you buy me another." Josh glares, setting his controller down on his lap. He looks over at Tyler who was now in his own little world. "You okay, Tyjo?"

Tyler doesn't respond. He's thinking. 

"Tyjo?"

A few seconds later, Tyler speaks, finally. "I'm a fool, Jish. I'm such a fool. I fell for someone who threw me away."

Josh frowns, scooting closer to his best friend and wraps an arm around his small frame. "Hey, listen. He was the fool. You did nothing wrong." he promises, squeezing Tyler's shoulder. "You're going to get through this because you're strong and I believe in you."

Tyler smiles a little, leaning into Josh's touch. "I'm glad I have you."

"You always will."


End file.
